The Locket of the Sea
by ICantRemberSodAll
Summary: Sequel to Your Hearts At Sea. Follow Harry,Draco and Alice on their adventure to obtain their Grandfathers locket.
1. This Life

-1

Edited.

Chapter 1

"Draco!" A dark haired girl with sparkling emerald eyes yelled.

Draco sighed thinking, _'__It was good while it lasted.__'_ He looked down from his spot in the tree to the raven-haired girl who was quickly approaching.

"Yes Alice?" He asked his grey eyes fixed on her small form.

"Have you seen my brother?" She asked.

"No I haven't seen the ice cube," he replied. He faintly heard her mutter, "You have no room to talk." He ignored her comment and starred back into the horizon, his white blond hair blowing softly in the wind before falling back into place just beneath his ears.

"Come down and help me then!" Alice yelled. Her short raven hair was hardly affected by the wind. She had it cut short because it always got in the way when she practiced sword fighting with Harry and Draco.

Draco gave a frustrated sigh, dropping down from the oak tree gracefully landing on the ground beside her.

Alice stared in awe, "How do you do that?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, " Do what?"

"Jump down from high places without hurting yourself?"

Draco shrugged and began walking towards the forest.

Alice sent him an irritated look before following him into the forest.

The only sound was their footsteps crunching against broken twigs and fallen leaves. "Where do you think he is?" Alice asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Either in here practicing or in his room sulking," Draco stated in a monotone leading them into the clearing where his other raven-haired friend usually could be found.

Alice bit her lip as she looked at the blonde haired god in front of her. She couldn't help but be attracted to him. Her small childhood crush on him had turned into something more although she would never admit it.

She remembered how they were always together when they were younger and the trouble the three of them got into. Alice was the only one who could get out of it. She loved being a daddy's girl.

She remembered one time when they pulled a prank on Sirius.

_Flashback_

"_Hurry up Alice," six-year-old Harry cried from the doorway._

_Alice jumped up, trying to reach the mantelpiece, so she could place the underwear on the stuffed stag head. So far, they had covered every room in the house with Sirius's underwear._

"_I can't reach it give me a lift!" Alice exclaimed. Draco came into the room and he lifted Alice up onto his shoulders._

_xXx_

_Grinning Alice placed the last two pairs of underwear on each antler._

"_Finished!" She giggled. Harry came into the room and stood by them._

"_I can't wait to see his face," he grinned._

_Alice nodded as she began to climb from Draco's shoulders. He wobbled slightly then lost his balance, causing both of them to go sailing into the stack of boxes next to them._

_Harry laughed so hard he couldn't breath, he could see his friend and siblings ankles facing up towards the ceiling._

_Alice scowled at Draco as they climbed out of the boxes, who just grinned cheekily at her. Soon both of them cracked up laughing._

_As the three of them, were calming down, they heard Sirius screamed. "Why is my underwear in the kitchen?" This sent the three of them into another fit of giggles._

_End Flashback_

Alice smiled sadly wishing they could be like that again. However, they never could be like that again and it was all _her_ fault. _She_ had caused her brother to go into such a cold state. If only she could turn back time. She could make sure they never met, and then her brother wouldn't be so cold and heartbroken.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked. His grey eyes searching her green orbs.

"Nothing" She muttered quickening her pace so she was walking next to him.

Draco sighed and let it drop, knowing she would tell him later.

Once they got closer to the clearing they heard the clanging of metal.

"Found him," Draco stated. Alice smiled as she ran into the clearing with Draco not far behind.

Upon entering the clearing Alice looked around for her brother. She spotted him laying on his back, his sword lay forgotten next to him.

"Hey Harry!" She shouted cheerfully as she ran towards him. As she got closer, she swore she heard him groan. What was it with these boys today?

Shrugging it off, she looked down at him; his hair was as messy as ever tied at the back of his neck with sweat trailed down his face.

He opened one of his emerald eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked in an emotionless voice.

"Dad wants to see us," Alice stated with a mischievous glint her eye.

Harry raised an eyebrow then pushed himself up. He picked up his sword and began to walk towards the house.

Alice looked at Draco and their gazes locked. Neither one of them willing to look away.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and noticed neither of them was following him. He shrugged then yelled, "Are you two coming or what?"

Alice snapped her gaze away from Draco with a slight blush. she glared at her brother who smirked at her. Turning to take a quick look at Draco, she noticed the blush on his cheeks also. She turned back to follow Harry with a smile on her face.

Xxx

The trio walked through the house with Harry in front of Draco and Alice. He found it amusing that neither would look at the other.

Once they reached their father's office Draco knocked rapidly on the door. They waited patiently until they heard a soft "come in" before they entered.

There behind their grandfathers old desk sat James Potter. His once dark raven hair now had hints of grey in it. He looked up from his stacks of parchment and smiled. "I have a job for you three."

xXx

"Ginny?" An old red haired woman called, as she looked into the many rooms of her house. Her dress swished from side to side and her heels clicked noisily against the marble floor.

"Ginny Weasley, where in gods name are you?" Molly Weasley yelled. Walking towards the gardens, she had a feeling this was were her daughter was.

As she walked through the garden she noticed a pair of heels at the bottom of an old oak tree. Looking up Mrs. Weasley noticed a pair of bare feet hanging down.

"Ginevra Weasley! Get out of that tree this instant!" She screamed.

The said girl sighed; jumping out the tree upon hearing her mother's voice. Her long red hair fell to mid back while her doe like chocolate brown eyes stared at her mothers.

"Where have you been young lady? You have to get ready!" Her mother exclaimed.

"I've just been here all afternoon mother. Why do I have to get ready?" Ginny asked.

"Have you lost your mind?" You're supposed to be getting ready for Blaise Zabini's ball. You should know that tonight this is where when he finally picks a bride." Molly scolded her daughter.

"But mother, Blaise is a wretched man. He can't stay faithful for long and I do not wish to have a husband who constantly cheats!" Ginny argued. She really didn't want to be anywhere near that man for he constantly tried to get seduce her.

Molly sighed. "You will do as you're told. There is a chance he may not pick you, so go get ready Ginny, no more arguments." Molly commanded as she walked away.

'_Stupid Zabini wrecking my day,__'_she thought bitterly. She grabbed her heels and stomped up to her room. She wished she could get away from this kingdom and all its stupid rules.

XXx

"A job?" Harry asked curiosity in his tone. Draco and Alice looked just as interested.

James nodded, noticing their interest. "I want the three of you to take the Phoenix and a crew of your choice to the mainland and retrieve a locket."

Draco raised his eyebrow, he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Alice.

"A locket? Why a locket daddy?" She asked.

"Because this locket holds a key, a key to a chest your grandfather left your mother." James answered.

"Where do we find the locket?" Draco asked.

"The last person who was said to have it was Margaret Weasley, but unfortunately she died a few years ago. She passed it onto either her son Arthur Weasley or his daughter, Ginny Weasley."

Draco nodded whilst Alice smiled.

"Didn't the Weasley's have sons?" Harry asked.

James nodded. "Their eldest sons Bill and Charlie are in England happily married. The twins Fred and George are married and are said to live on one of the island near us. Whilst their son Percy vanished a few years ago and is presumed dead. Their youngest son Ron ran away with a peasant named Hermione Granger early last year."

Harry smirked. "You know a lot father."

James grinned back, "It's best to know a lot in this life."

Harry and Draco nodded grinning at one another.

"Right, you'll set sail tomorrow at dawn. Harry, Draco, I want you two to look after Alice or I will see it that your fingers are sliced off.

Draco and Harry nodded both subconsciously rubbing their fingers. Alice on the other hand, scowled at her father, "I can look after myself daddy. I'm not weak"

James smiled at his daughter. "I know darling, but I your mother and I will feel better knowing that these two are looking out for you."

Alice sighed and nodded then went over to her father and gave him a hug.

"Be safe," he whispered in her ear. Alice nodded again.

"You may leave," James said as he turned his attention back to his work.

Alice and Draco turned to leave but Harry stayed where he was. Alice and Draco raised a eyebrow at him. "Who's the captain of the Phoenix father?" He asked.

James smirked, looking back up at his son. "I was waiting for you to ask that. The captain my dear son will be you. I think you deserve to finally command a ship. However, Draco will be your first mate and Alice your second."

Harry nodded. "Thank you father."

He then followed Alice and Draco out the room. A faint smile played on his lips. He was nineteen and he was commanding their fastest ship since the Marauder, life couldn't get better.

But what he didn't know, was this adventure would change his life. _Forever._

_**A/n: Ok this has been edited by my new beta  
So those people who moaned at me to get one can finally be quiet.**_

At the moment she is editing YHAS for me.

The next chapter will be up sometimes this week, depends when I send it her and she sends it me back.

See you soon _**J**_


	2. Ball P1

_**A/n: Thanks to my beta Bcain17, without her you would still be reading a lot of mistakes. :D **_

__

Chapter 2

_August 1st _

"Harry James Potter! Come here and give your mother a kiss goodbye," a red haired woman screeched. She was tall with shoulder length red hair, with hints of white at the roots. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she looked up at her son, who stood by the railing of his ship, _The Phoenix_.

Harry sighed, he jumped over the railing of the Phoenix and landed gracefully next to his mother. His usual messy raven hair was tied back in a short ponytail.

"Do you realize how dangerous that is!" Lily scowled her son after once he landed next to her.

Harry shrugged, then sighed when he noticed the death glare his mother was giving him. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Lily glared knowing he didn't mean it, "Don't take that tone with me young man. It doesn't matter how old you are, I'm still your mother and I should have your respect. Considering as I was the one who brought you into this world."

Harry flinched slightly, he knew she didn't like it when he went all emotionless. Heck, even he didn't like it, but he couldn't help it. He just felt so… empty.

"I truly am sorry mum, I will try not to do it again." Harry whispered looking her in the eye, showing he truly was sorry.

Lily's eyes softened. "I'm glad," she whispered back. Then she noticed his hair and tutted, "You better get Alice to cut your hair once it gets to long, you don't want to be mistaken for girl now do you?" Lily joked. "Same goes for you, Draco!" She called.

Harry smirked, she never did change. Suddenly he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. He looked down and was met with his mother's fiery red hair. He smiled one of his very rare smiles. She truly was the only person who could get a smile out of him now a days.

Lily pulled away from the hug, holding her son at arms length and looked up at him, emerald meeting emerald. "You look out for your sister for me. I know she can look after herself but keep an eye on her." Lily pleaded, her eyes beginning to water.

"Of course," Harry answered pulling her into another hug, letting her tears soak his shirt.

"Be safe," she whispered into his ear. She pulled back out of the hug, kissed him on the cheek, and then walked to her husbands waiting arms.

Harry's lip curled up into a smirk, he began walking towards the boarding plank when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned and found his father standing there.

"I have some last minute information for you." James said. He handed his son a scroll. "This contains a map for the route to the mainland, follow it and you won't get lost."

Harry nodded and James took it as a signal to continue, "I have been informed that the Weasley's are attending Blaise Zabini's ball tonight. It seems the prince has his eye set on the youngest Weasley. If my calculations are correct, you should arrive a quarter way through. I want you, Alice and Draco to attend the ball. Alice and Draco will get information from Arthur Weasley, while you target the daughter, Ginny."

Harry nodded, "Do Alice and Draco know?"

James shook his head, "No I will leave you to explain that. But before I forget, your mother told me a secret about the locket."

Harry raised a eyebrow, "why did she not tell you before?"

"She didn't realize I would be sending you out to retrieve it," James answered. "But you have to remember this so pay attention. The Locket can only be taken off by the one wearing it."

Harry nodded, "I won't forget."

"Good. Be safe, my son." James willed. He patted his son on the shoulder then walked back over to his wife, who instantly wrapped her arms round him.

Harry smiled faintly as he watched his parents embrace. He knew that their love was strong and he doubted anything could weaken it. He then turned on his heel and walked up the plank. When he noticed Draco standing behind the wheel, he walked up the steps and stood next to him.

"Is the ship ready?" Harry asked.

"Aye captain!" Draco grinned. Harry scowled at him, but secretly felt a sense of pride knowing he was the captain of the ship, _his _ship.

"Raise the anchor! Set the sails men!" He yelled to his crew. He smirked when he heard the same replies as Draco. He glanced at Draco and gave him a nod. Signaling that Draco was in charge, Harry glanced around the deck and noticed Alice was tying the sails securely. She was working with another shipmate and he noticed the glares Draco was sending towards the man. Harry snickered and walked to his cabin.

In his cabin, a queen-sized bed with gold and red sheets had been pushed into the corner. Next to the door was wardrobe that held his weapons and clothes. Over by the window was his desk already covered with scrolls.

Harry walked towards the desk and sat down behind it. Taking out the map his father had given him. In few a hours he would obtain the locket, and return it home, or he would die trying.

XXX

"Ginny, are you ready yet dear?" Molly called. She was dressed in a elegant purple dress. She was looking up from the main hall, to the doubles doors that led to her daughter's room. She watched them like a hawk, expecting her daughter to walk out of them at any second.

"Nearly!" She called back. She twirled in front of her mirror, her long golden dress clung to her body perfectly. In Ginny's opinion it showed of _way _too much cleavage. She wasn't very surprised that her mother had chosen this dress for her, after all she was going out of her way to make sure Blaise Zabini asked for her hand.

Sighing, Ginny moved over to her dressing table. Smiling, Ginny looked at the small jewelry box her grandmother had given her for her fourteenth birthday.

_Flashback._

_"__Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Ginny! Happy birthday to you!__"__ A family of red heads sang._

Ginny grinned as she looked at all her family, all of her brothers where here along with her grandparents. It was probably the first time in five years they had all been together. She felt privileged at the fact that they were all here for _her__ birthday, not her brothers._

She knew that the real reason they were all here was to spend her grandmother last months on earth together as a family.

Ginny smiled sadly as she watched her grandma Elizabeth hug her father, she knew he was upset that his mother didn_'__t have long to live. She couldn__'__t imagine the pain he was feeling._

His father, her grandfather had died two years before Ginny was born so she never knew him, but from what her grandma told her he was a very kind man who didn_'__t deserve to die._

_"__Ginny dear!__"__ A voice called, snapping her from her thoughts, Ginny looked up and spotted her grandma waving her over._

Ginny approached the fragile woman. _"__Yes, grandma?__"___

_"__Be a dear and help me out to the garden would you?__"__ She asked._

Ginny nodded and smiled, she linked her arms with the elder Weasley and began slowly walking out towards the garden. When they reached a bench that gave a lovely view of the mountains behind the great house, Ginny helped her sit down.

They both sat in silence admiring the garden until the elder women broke it.

_"__You know this was were your grandfather proposed to me,__"__ she smiled._

Ginny looked up at her, a small smile tugging on her lips, _"__How long had you known grandfather?__"___

The elder women closed her eyes, the smile never leaving her lips. _"__Since we were children. We met at my cousins wedding. My mother and father decided that we should marry. His mother and father wouldn__'__t agree to a arranged marriage so they decided to let us marry in our own time._

_"__Of course, it took him four years to propose after he started courting me. His mother told me he had attempted to but always got cold feet fearing I would reject him.__"___

Ginny giggled. _"__Is that Bill and Charlie took so long to propose to their wives?__"___

Elizabeth smiled at her granddaughter. _"__Of course it__'__s a bit of a tradition of the Weasley__'__s they always get cold feet on the first attempt, your father was just the same.__"___

Ginny giggled trying to imagine her father proposing to her mother.

Elizabeth smiled warmly. _"__But Ginny dear, this wasn__'__t the reason I brought you out her.__"___

Ginny looked up at her elder confused. _"__Why then Grandma?__"___

_"__It__'__s to give you this.__"__ The women whispered, placing a medium sized jewelry box in the teenagers lap._

She gaped at the box. She didn_'__t know how long she sat there but when Elizabeth whispered, __"__Open it,__"__ snapping Ginny out of her thoughts._

She slowly began to open it. She gasped at what met her eyes. _"__Thank you,__"__ she whispered. Placing both her hands on either side of the box.  
It was a locket with the letter E engraved on it._

_"__It__'__s beautiful.__"__ Ginny choked out._

Elizabeth smiled. _"__I__'__m glad you like it but Ginny you must keep the locket safe. Always keep it with you.__"___

Ginny nodded, noticing the serious expression on her grandma_'__s face._

_"__I will__"___

xxx

Two months after she had given Ginny the locket, Elizabeth Weasley died in her sleep.

End of flashback.

Ginny opened the jewelry box slowly, a faint smile played on her lips as she picked up the same locket she was given four years ago. She placed the locket around her neck. She had promised to keep it safe and she would.

Ginny walked back to the mirror, she inspected the make-up the maids had literally forced her to wear. Her lips were painted red, her cheeks held a touch of blusher to them and her eye shadow was a golden brown that went with the dress.

Smiling softly at her reflection, she exited her room and descended the staircase. Below, her mother stood impatiently while her father chatted merrily to the servants.

Once they both noticed her. Molly gasped while Arthur smiled proudly.

"Oh Ginny! You look absolutely beautiful doesn't she Arthur?" Her mother gushed. Ginny felt her cheeks heat up. She hated getting attention about her looks, it wasn't that she was embarrassed. It was just the fact that growing up with six brothers didn't mean she grew up girly.

"You will knock them dead tonight, sweetheart." Arthur smiled.

"Thank you mother father."

They stood in silence for a moment before Arthur decided to break it.

"Better get going or we will be late." He announced.

Ginny nodded, she was about to walk out when her mothers voice stopped her.

"Ginny dear, you must not forget your mask," Molly said to her daughter.

"Mask?" Ginny asked, confusion written all over her face.

Molly nodded. "Didn't I tell you? Master Zabini has requested all girls wear a mask if they are single."

Ginny huffed, trust her mother to tell her at the last minute. "There wasn't a mask on my dressing table, so unless you got me engaged without me being aware, I haven't got one."

"You do have one dear, here." Molly smiled, handing her daughter a golden brown mask.

"It's beautiful mother, where did you get it?" Ginny asked, staring at the mask in awe.

"My mother gave it to me when I was attending your father's ball. That night we met was perfect he was a total gentleman, we courted for three years before he finally got the courage to ask for my hand."

Ginny suppressed a giggle having already heard the story for her grandmother.

"Mother how old were you and father when you met?" Ginny asked.

"I was your age I had just turned eighteen and your father was turning twenty," Molly sighed linking arms with her daughter. "Come along maybe you will meet your prince charming tonight."

Ginny faked a smile. She knew what her mother really meant, 'I hope Blaise looks your way.' Ginny was hoping she would be able to avoid him tonight. Her plan was to stay inside for a hour, then go outside and hide for the rest of the night.

Xxx

Ginny stormed out of the ballroom to the outside balcony. She didn't even bother to apologize to the people she bumped into.

If she saw Blaise Zabini right now she would kill him.

_Flashback_

_"__Ah, Mr. Weasley may I have this dance with your daughter?__"__ A cold voice asked._

Ginny felt shivers go down her spine, she knew that voice, and she detested it.

Arthur looked unsure, noticing the look his daughter was giving him. He was about to say no when Molly butted in.

_"__Of course she would love to, wouldn__'__t you Ginny?__"___

Ginny gulped, she had no way out now. She nodded slowly. It sickened her when Blaises_'__s smirk grew._

He took her roughly by the hand yanking her towards the dance floor. Ginny glared at him. She would definitely have a bruise there tomorrow.

To say that they danced gracefully would be a lie. Blaise kept on stepping on her feet until Ginny swore that she couldn_'__t even feel them anymore they were that numb from pain._

As the song came to a end, Ginny felt Blaise_'__s hand travel down towards her rear. She gasped when he roughly squeezed it. She growled at him before pulling away from his grasp before slapping him across the face._

_"__Keep your hands to yourself, Zabini,__"__ she snarled before turning on her heel and walking away._

XXx

Ginny huffed, she knew her mother was probably fuming but to be honest she didn't really care. If Molly thought Blaise was so great why didn't she marry him instead?

She didn't know how long she stood there or how long he had been behind her.

"You know, you could easily of been attacked," a voice stated. Ginny jumped at the sound of the intruder's voice. She spun on her heel to yell at the person but found her breath hitched in her throat.

There in front of her was a god-like man with messy raven hair and tanned skin that reflected in the moonlight.

"Cat got your tongue?" He teased. A smirk playing on his lips, giving him sort of a arrogant look.

Ginny snapped out of her trance and glared at the raven-haired god in front of her.

"I was perfectly fine, I knew you were the whole time I just didn't bother to acknowledge your presence," She snapped thoroughly embarrassed with herself.

The smirk grew, if possible. "Is that so?" He asked, his eyes dancing with amusement.

Ginny nodded dumbly, she couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. They were a breath-taking emerald green. Realizing that she had been staring she turned round quickly trying to hide the faint blush on her cheeks.

Suddenly she felt cool breathe on her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"How about now?" He whispered huskily.

Ginny gulped, "What do you want?"

She could feel the smirk grow on his irresistible lips. She didn't even have to be facing him to know he was smirking.

"If I told you that then I'd probably have to kill you, " He teased, "however if you dance with me I'll leave you alone."

Ginny turned to face him, "Now why would I dance with a stranger? I don't even know your name."

The man grinned then held out his hand, "Harry Evans."

"Ginevra Weasley, but please call me Ginny," Ginny smiled shaking his hand. When their hands connected she felt a shivers run down her spine. It wasn't a bad feeling, oh no it was definitely a good one.

"Well how about that dance then, Ginny?" Harry asked offering her his arm to take.

Ginny smiled softly then linked her arm with his before striding into the ballroom.

When they began to dance, Ginny could feel people's eyes lingering on them. She looked around and saw her mother looking at them with curiosity. She also noted that Blaise Zabini was looking at them with a mix of jealousy and anger. She smirked at his expression. Then her gaze landed on a small girl that looked a lot like Harry. The girl was wearing a dark purple gown and had short black hair. She was dancing with a blonde man. But her gaze was fixed on Ginny with an unreadable expression.

Ginny tore her gaze away from the black haired girl and stole a glance at Harry. He was staring at the locket she was wearing. His expression was unreadable and it unnerved her a bit.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, making him look up at her.

"No, nothing at all," He whispered back.

_**An: Like it?**_

I'm sorry it wasn't up sooner I have been busy at school and now we broke up so I'm happy.

Hope you all like it I've started typing up chapter 3, I'm just stuck on a tiny bit but I'll work it out.

Thanks guys enjoy!


	3. Ball P2

_**A/n: Thank you to my beta **__**Bcain17**_

_****_

Ok I forgot to do this in my last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, it didn't show who had emailed me so I couldn't thank you. I also want to thank.

Bitty91, Wotcherberta, Loyd1989, Blue-Eyed Chica, Carnivorous Angel, Aneyeofademon, PadfootIsMyMan, Jlyric

For reviewing the last chapter. 

Chapter 3

"So what's the plan Captain?" Draco asked, as he watched Harry fumbling through his dresser.

Harry straightened up, turned and looked at his first mate, and said, "We are going to a ball."

Draco raised a eyebrow, "We?" He asked.

"Yes we, as in me, you, and Alice," Harry replied, turning his back to Draco and fumbling through his dresser once again.

"How come me and Alice have to go?" Draco asked.

"I'll tell you both in a few minutes," Harry answered as he pulled out his suit. "Aha! Found it!"

Draco shook his head; his blonde bangs swinging across his pale forehead.

"Do me a favor and go tell Alice about the ball. I need to look over these scrolls." Harry ordered, gesturing to the scrolls that lay on his desk.

Draco shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

As soon as Draco had left the cabin Harry smirked, thinking, 'Draco's so dumb'. Truthfully Harry didn't want to go tell Alice, because he knew he would end up being locked in her cabin for hours, telling her which dress looks best on her, which was pure torture to any red-blooded male. Alice was worse than any other female Harry knew when it came to picking out clothing for a ball.

Harry laid his suit on the bed, out of habit. Lily had always made him lay his clothes on the bed and letting the maids do everything for him. Her excuse was she was preparing him for when he was at sea.

He smiled, he was glad she had always made him do that, because otherwise when it came to sorting out his clothes he would be utterly useless.

Xxx

"Draco pay attention!" Alice yelled.

Draco's head shot up as he looked around then his eyes focused on Alice and glared.

"How does this one look?" She asked for the thirteenth time.

Draco had been zoning out, thinking about how he would greet his dear captain when he saw the man again. Harry was going to pay for setting him up, oh yes he definitely going to go down.

"Draco!" Alice screeched. She was glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"What?" He asked startled.

"I asked you what you thought of this dress," She growled. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously, daring him to say anything wrong about the dress.

"It looks… nice." Draco muttered as he stared at yet another piece of fabric that clung to her body.

"Really?" Alice asked, looking down at the dress she was wearing then up at Draco.

"Yes. Can I go now?" He wasn't sure how much longer he could sit there and watch Alice parade herself in front of him without jumping her.

Xxx

"Remember to act like a couple you two," Harry ordered as he stood outside the large Zabini manor gates with Alice and Draco.

Harry and Draco both wore the same black suit with a white under shirt. Alice was wearing a dark navy blue dress that showed off every curve of her body.

"Harry!" Alice hissed, as she noticed her brother was about to enter the grounds of the Zabini manor.

"What?" Harry asked the frustration clear in his voice.

"Why must Draco and I act like a married couple, whilst you get to stay single?" Alice questioned.

"Because you two need to get close to the elder Weasley's while I target the daughter." Harry answered, "Also, the Weasley's apparently adore young married couples."

Alice huffed while Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, "There's just one thing missing mate," Draco drawled.

Harry turned to him with a questioning expression, "Oh and what might that be?"

"The rings," Draco said, "How are we supposed to prove that we are married if we have no rings? Plus we can't exactly say we are poor if we can attend the Zabini's ball, can we?"

Harry sighed and fished out of his pocket two white gold wedding rings, "Here," he muttered, dropping both of the rings in Draco's hand.

"How?" Alice asked, staring at the rings in awe.

"Father asked mother to get the rings before we departed," Harry shrugged.

There was a moment of silence with Draco and Alice both staring at the rings. Harry was counting the number of carriages that went by waiting for the two to snap out of it. Draco quickly slipped on his ring onto his left hand, than grabbed Alice's left hand, gently slipping the gold band onto her fourth finger. He swiftly pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her right over the ring then placed her hand in the crook of his arm. As they were about to step into the drive leading to the house a large carriage with an M on the back sped past them. Draco's eyes darkened as he watched the carriage move up the drive, "Apparently my family is attending," He growled.

Alice and Harry's heads turned towards the carriage. Alice gasped when she noticed the large M on the back. She remembered the pain it had caused Draco to learn he was related to a family of murderers. The only upside was the fact he was related to Sirius. Alice glanced at Draco, she noticed his hands were balled into fists, he had his eyes closed tightly and his teeth clenched. She gently squeezed his arm, rubbing her hand up and down his forearm in a comforting manner. His eyes shot open and stared at her. She just looked up at him, smiling sadly, telling him with her eyes that it would be ok.

Harry's voice startled them out of their trance, "Sorry to interrupt, but we actually came here for a reason. You two can continue this back at the ship."

Alice blushed at her brother's words; swiftly pulling her arm off of Draco's causing the blond to glare at Harry. Harry just glared back. He would be warning Draco later about what would happen to him if he hurt her.

"  
Are you two coming or what?" Alice called to them; she had already begun to walk towards the manor. Still glaring at one another, Draco and Harry trudged up the drive and began walking with Alice.

XxX

"I see them!" Alice whispered in Draco's ear. She was looking at an elderly couple, both with fading red hair. Draco followed her gaze to the two Weasleys who were watching Blaise Zabini dance with a beautiful red head, who was in no doubt their daughter. Draco nudged Harry, nodding towards the girl. Harry felt like laughing at the death glare the red head was giving Zabini. He was watching Zabini twirl her around the floor when a flicker of gold caught his attention. He watched the couple again, waiting to see what the gold was, but to his aggravation Zabini kept her facing the other way.

"Harry are you coming?" Alice asked, breaking Harry's gaze away from the dancing couple.

"Of course," Harry answered, following the pair as they walked towards the elder Weasleys.

Xxx

Harry smiled politely as Mr. Weasley bragged on about his experiences through life to Draco and Alice. He smirked at the fact that both of them were blushing lightly. They had been speaking to the couple for less then five minutes, and had already begun to give Alice and Draco tips on married life.

"What about you Harry dear, do you have anyone special at the moment?" Molly asked.

Harry frowned, "No, Mrs. Weasley, I'm afraid not. Most of the girls from were I come from do not seem to be blessed with a brain, just the sense to know who has enough money if you know what I mean."

Molly nodded, "Of course dear and please call me Molly. Mrs. Weasley makes me feel old."

Harry was just about to reply when he felt somebody push past him. Being caught of guard, he almost fell into Molly.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Molly yelled, before turning and asking, "Oh are you alright Harry dear?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, if you'll excuse me," Harry replied then took off in the direction the girl had gone.

Once he was outside, Harry noticed the red haired girl standing alone below on the lower balcony. Harry frowned slightly, she could have easily been attacked and nobody would have been the wiser.

"You know, you could easily of been attacked standing out her by yourself," he stated. Watching amusedly as she jumped, and spun on her heel to face him. Harry almost gasped, at the girl in front of him. No, this was not a girl but a woman. The dress she wore clung to her body perfectly, showing off her curves. But it was her doe like eyes that took his breath away.

Realizing that she hadn't spoken, and that she was still staring at him he asked, "Cat got your tongue Red?" A smirk playing at his lips.

"I was perfectly fine. I knew you were the whole time, I just didn't bother to acknowledge your presence and don't call me Red," She snapped.

His smirk grew, if possible. "Is that so?" He asked, his eyes dancing with amusement.

She nodded dumbly. Harry noticed she was staring straight into his eyes. As if realizing that he caught her staring, she turned her head, trying to hide the faint blush on her cheeks. Grinning to himself, Harry  
moved quickly, standing so he was right behind her, his cool breathe tickling her neck.

"How about now?" He whispered huskily.

"What do you want?" She gulped.

"If I told you that then I'd probably have to kill you," He teased, "However if you dance with me I'll leave you alone."

"Now why would I dance with a stranger? I don't even know your name," she said as she turned to face him.

Harry grinned and held out his hand, "Harry Evans."

"Ginevra Weasley, but please call me Ginny," she smiled, shaking his hand

"Well how about that dance then, Ginny?" Harry asked offering her his arm. Harry tried to hide his smile as she linked arms with him; then he began to steer them towards the ballroom. Once inside he had placed his hand on her waist, took her hand in his, and lead her onto the floor. Harry felt the people staring at him, but he didn't bother to look up. He glanced at her dress again, then felt his eyes widen.

There on her neck, was the locket he was after.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, how was he supposed to get it, if the locket would not come off unless she took it off herself? He couldn't exactly ask her to take it off. He didn't notice that he was lost in thought, till Ginny spoke, "Is there something wrong?" She asked, making him look up at her.

"No, nothing at all," He whispered back, starring straight into her eyes for a moment, before breaking away from her. "I'm sorry but I must leave. See you around, Red" was all he said before walking towards Alice and Draco.

Upon reaching the happy couple, he quickly informed them that he needed to speak with them urgently at the ship and the three quickly left the party.

_**A/n: Poll on my profile guys. Please vote. **_


	4. Red Eyes

-1_**A/N Thank you to my beta and to: PadfootLover13, Blue-Eyed Chica, Wotcherberta, Bitty91, Carnivorous Angel, Crystalight22, Loyd1989. Who reviewed the last chapter.**_

Read the bottom A/n after you read the story please guys.

Chapter 4

Alice smiled and waved farewell to the elder Weasley couple.

"Any idea what your brother needs to tell us?" Draco asked, walking arm and arm with Alice towards the exit.

Alice shook her head, "Must be about you know what." Draco nodded his head thoughtfully in agreement.

Upon reaching the exit, the pair noticed Harry pacing back and fourth on the steps leading to the driveway.

"What's up?" Draco asked Harry, momentarily slowing the messy haired boy's pacing

.  
"It's going to be harder then I thought," Harry said, "to get the locket," he added as an after thought, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I can't take the locket off her myself, she has to do it," Harry supplied, "I think if I threatened her, she would probably dare me to cut off her head before removing it. She's just too bloody stubborn," came Harry's frustrated growl.

"Follow her," Draco stated.

"What?" Harry questioned, staring at the blonde with confusion.

"You are so slow sometimes Harry," Draco said rolling his eyes, "It's simple really, just follow her and wait till she takes it off. Then you take it before she notices."

Harry stared at him for a moment, thinking it through. Finally, he nodded, "That may just work. Thanks Blondie. Alice you come with me, and Draco head back to the ship and tell the crew to wait for orders."

"Can I get changed first?" Alice asked, looking down disdainfully at her dress.

Harry sighed then nodded, "Yes but be quick about it."

Alice grinned then nodded. Grabbing Draco by the hand she dragged him into the darkness and away from the eyes of her brother.

Xxx

"Are you sure this is the right one?" Alice huffed, staring at the carriage Blaise Zabini was standing outside of.

Harry groaned then answered for what felt the millionth time, "Yes Alice I'm sure and if you're still not sure check out the large W on the back."

Alice frowned, "Why do I have to watch it and you get to look out for Ginevra?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his sister. "Because I'm the oldest and you are annoying."

Alice growled at him, "I'm only younger by a few minutes, so stop getting all big headed about it, and I'm not annoying!"

Harry shrugged, "Whatever you say Alice."

Alice snarled at her brother but stopped when his hand slapped over her mouth. He puts his finger to his lips, and pointed towards a small figure walking towards the carriage Zabini was guarding.

Neither of them noticed a pair of red eyes watching them from the shadows.

_August 2nd 12:01am_

Ginny huffed as she waited for her parents. They had told her they would be with her twenty minutes ago. But they were still talking to the Zabini's. Truthfully, she just wanted to go home so she could try to figure out why Harry had left suddenly. Was it something she said?

Forcing the questions to the back of her mind, she turned and watched her mother and father. They didn't't look as if they would be finishing their conversation anytime soon. Sighing, she turned and began walking towards a carriage.

"Alfred," she called to the old carriage keeper. She had met him once when she was hiding from Blaise when they were younger. Alfred came out from behind of the carriages and smiled warmly at her.

"Yes Miss Ginny?" He asked brushing his grey hair out of his soft blue eyes.

"Could you please tell my mother and father that I left without them."

Alfred nodded. "Of course miss Ginny. I'll leave a note in their carriage for you. I just have to pop round the back to get the other carriages."

Ginny smiled and nodded as she watched the old man walk out of her sight. She continued on towards another carriage. Her smile faltered as she noticed who was standing in front of the carriage she was headed towards.

"What do you want Zabini?" Ginny sneered. She was in no mood to deal with him tonight. She just wanted to be left alone.

Blaise grinned at her, brushing off her tone and spoke casually, "Your mother and father asked me to accompany you home. They didn't want their daughter riding home alone. You can never tell what sort of filth is out this time of night."

"Well I am sorry they wasted your time because I am perfectly fine on riding in a carriage on my own. So you may leave now," Ginny told him, as she walked towards the carriage door.

'Ugh, why did they have to ask him! Why him!' Ginny thought bitterly.

Blaise grinned at her, "Sorry Ginevra but I gave him my word."

Ginny huffed and ignored him; she grasped the door handle and climbed into the carriage.

"When will you leave me alone?" She asked once they were both seated in the carriage.

"I'll leave you alone once you agree to let me court you," He answered with a smirk on his face.

"Well you're just wasting your time," Ginny snapped, looking out the window.

"Well you'll never get rid of me my dear Ginevra."

"I'm not yours Zabini, I never have been and I certainly never will be."

"That's what you think," Blaise muttered knowing he would have her no matter what.

"Pardon?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't say anything," he answered staring at her blankly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, and then continued to look out the window. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Stop!" she screamed. She jumped out of the carriage before it even slowed down, landing on her knees. Picking herself up she ran towards a body lying on the ground.

"Harry," She whispered, staring at the motionless form, scratches and cuts lined his body, some deeper then others. She took hold of his wrist and checked his pulse. Feeling a sturdy beat relief flooded her, yet she had no idea why.

Her eyes widened when she noticed a medallion around his neck. It was shaped in the form of a lion. She knew what that meant he was pirate.

She had no idea what possessed her to do so but she quickly unhooked the chain and placed it in her pocket. Just as she knew it was out of sight, Zabini came running over.

"Who's this?" He asked, staring at the unconscious body that she was kneeling next to.

"A friend," Ginny answered, "Help me get him into the carriage."

Blaise looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. Since when did she ask him for help? He eyed the body of the man for a minute, before sighing, picking him up, and hoisting him over his shoulder.

Ginny smiled sadly, and walked beside Blaise towards the carriage. As soon as Blaise placed him in the carriage Ginny at next to Harry and placed his head in her lap, much to Blaise's dismay.

Throughout the journey back, Ginny was unconsciously running her hands through Harry's messy raven locks. Whilst Blaise had his arms crossed, scowling at the unconscious raven haired man.

Once they reached the Weasley manor, Ginny persuaded Blaise to carry Harry up to her room.

She smiled at him and bid him goodnight. She couldn't believe she had actually lasted ten minutes being nice to Blaise Zabini.

Once he left, Ginny turned her attention back to the raven-haired man. He lay there peacefully on the bed. Sighing Ginny turned towards the bathroom. She grabbed a clothe from the sink and wet it. She walked back into the room and began to clean Harry's wounds bandaging and stitching the deeper cuts. Once she finished, she ran and cleaned the rag then brought it back and placed it gently on his forehead.

Walking back into the bathroom, she called for one of the maids to fill the bathtub. She grabbed a towel and changed, whilst watching them fill the tub.

She was so relaxed in the tub she only realized she had been in there too long when the water got cold. Quickly washing herself, she stepped out the tub. She dried herself off and put on her nightgown.

As she stepped into her room, her eye widened in shock, where Harry was supposed to be laying was now empty. She looked over at the window to find it open. She ran towards it and looked out. She couldn't she anything just endless darkness and the silhouette of the trees.

She was about to turn to walk over to her bed, but stopped when she felt a tight hand around her waist pressing her against someone's back, and the cold metal of a blade pressed against her throat.

Xxx

Alice ran towards the docks, her breaths coming in pants. She kept her feet going as she raced up the boarding plank and onto the deck. She scanned the deck for the face she was looking for. Once she found him she launched herself forward.

His eyes widened once he saw her, tears fell from her eyes as she crashed into him, throwing her arms around him.

"Alice?" He questioned, 'wasn't she suppose to be with Harry?'

"They attacked him!" She cried. "He ordered me to run, I ran here Draco. He said if he doesn't come back by tomorrow evening sail home without him."

Draco held onto her tightly, soothing her as she cried into his chest soaking his shirt. Once her sobs quieted down, Draco brought his face level with hers.

"Alice I need you to do me a favor, I need you to take four men with you to the place you last saw Harry they might of left him there. Ok?"

Alice nodded, wiping her eyes.

Draco smiled and kissed her forehead, then straitened up. "Go when you're ready."

Alice nodded again and hugged him tightly.

'Please be safe Harry.' Draco thought whilst holding the small raven-haired women.

Xxx

Preview for next chapter.

"I'll scream." She whispered, watching as he walked towards the window.

"You could." He agreed. "But I know you wouldn't."

_**A/n: Ok my beta has the next two chapters. So! If you guys can beat my review count for Your Hearts at Sea for chapter for which was 15 reviews. I will update as soon as she gives me the next chapter. If not… let's just say I'll start my coursework early.**_

Review count to beat: 15

Oh if you haven't done my poll on my profile do it! Theirs a tie between Bloodlust and Damaged Flower.

See you guys soon!


	5. Choices

Chapter 5

"Long time no see red." A familiar voice sounded.

Ginny froze, now knowing who held the blade to her throat.

"Cat got your tongue?" The voice chuckled. Taking the blade away from her neck.

Ginny spun round on her heel glaring at the raven haired man.

"Why are you here? Pirate!" Ginny spat, truthfully she was shaking, knowing that man in front of her could kill her without a second thought.

Harry's grin widened. "So I see you know what I am?"

Ginny nodded, taking a tiny step back. '_I need to distract him. I need a weapon!" _She thought, her eyes flicking round the room.

Harry noticed this, he could see her eyes scanning her room. For what, he did not know. He needed to get out of here fast though, but he knew he had to get the locket from her.

"Why don't you be a good little girl and give me my medallion and the locket round your neck. I really don't want to force you to give me them." Harry spoke, shocking Ginny out of her thoughts.

Ginny glared at him, there was no way in hell he was getting his hands on her grandmothers locket. "You can have your stupid medallion but your not laying a hand on my locket." She snarled.

Harry grimaced. '_She just had to be difficult.'_ Taking her arm he twisted it behind her back, causing her to gasp in pain. "Just give me the locket red, I don't want to hurt you now do I?"

"If you want it so badly, why don't you just take it from around my neck!" Ginny answered, gritting her teeth against the pain.

"If I could I would of by now." Harry growled, then cursed knowing he had said to much.

"Well then I'm not taking it off. You can put a sword through me if you must, but I won't be taking it off even if you killed me." She snarled at him, she smiled inwardly, if he couldn't take it off then that meant the locket was safe, as long as it stayed around her neck.

Harry growled to himself, he really didn't know what to do. Why were women so stubborn? All he wanted was the necklace, then he could leave and she could go marry that Zabini fellow for all he cared. Taking a deep breath he let go of her arm, then swiftly pulled her back against his chest, locking her arms to her sides.

"Well then, looks like your coming with me." He whispered then jabbed his fingers against a pressure point in her neck. He felt her stiffen then go limp in his arms. He placed her on her bed. Then searched for his medallion.

Xxx

Alice bit her lip, holding on tightly to Draco's hand. They had been to search for her brother, but he was not there.

She stared at the dock, willing him to show up. She cast a glance at Draco, he was staring at the crew below them, watching as they brought crates onto the ship.

"Draco." She asked. Still staring at the dock.

"Yes?" He asked, glancing down at her.

"What's in the crates?"

Draco chuckled at her question. "Supplies we began to run low just as we neared port, so your brother ordered some of the crew to get food and that."

Alice nodded, she looked up at Draco who was staring at her, his gaze was worried.

"He will be fine Alice, you know he always manages to worm his way out of things." Draco assured.

Alice nodded, her lips twitched. "I know it's just I can't help but worry, on the island it's ok, because people know if they seriously wound him or kill him even. They will be hanged, but out here if somebody killed him nobody would do anything about it."

Draco shook his head. "Your wrong."

Alice glared up at him. "Oh. How so? I don't see anything wrong with that statement."

Draco smirked at her. "Your wrong because somebody _would _do something about it if he was killed. Me, your father, Sirius and Remus."

Alice stared at him in awe, then smiled. "I guess your right. But I get dibs on the murderer."

Draco grinned at her. "How about we all get a stab?"

Alice thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Sure why not?" She turned her gaze back to the dock, then squealed. "I don't think we will be avenging anyone any time soon though."

Draco looked at her confused. Alice giggled and pointed towards the dock were a figure was limping towards the ship, carrying something or somebody over it's shoulder. He could make out the typical messy hair.

Alice danced towards the boarding plank, to meet her brother. Her smile turned to a frown when she noticed who was over his shoulder. "Why did you bring her?" She asked.

"She was being difficult. Also she knew what I was, I couldn't risk the chance of leaving then coming back and finding guards pointing their guns at me." Harry stated, slightly out of breath.

Draco walked over and glanced at his captain. "You don't look to good mate, sit down before you collapse." He advised.

"Don't worry I will. Take her to my cabin and lock her in." He said gesturing towards the unconscious red head over his shoulder.

Draco nodded and lifted her from Harry's shoulder. With a grateful nod from Harry, Draco carried the red head away and towards the captains cabin.

Alice glared at her brother. "Your are really turning into dad you know that?"

"I'm not turning into him, what happened between him and mum is different from what I'm doing now. He was ordered to take her whilst I am doing it on my own free will." He retorted, returning her glare.

"What do you plan on doing with her once you have the necklace? Kill her? Throw her aboard? Because from what I can tell you have no idea what your doing. By the time you even have a hope of getting it from her we will more or less be near home. Then what Harry, take her back and hopefully not been blown to pieces my the navy's cannons? I'd think it through quickly if I was you." Alice snapped before walking away.

Harry glared daggers at his sisters retreating form. Ok so maybe he didn't have a plan, but he could just make it up as he went along couldn't he? Sighing, he walked towards his cabin, hoping to find some sort of forgotten idea in one of his parchments.

Xxx

Ginny groaned as sunlight invaded her sight, she rubbed her eyes. Hoping to help her eyes adjust faster. She looked around not recognizing were she was. It took a little less then a minute before she remembered how she had come to becoming unconscious.

She sat up quickly, bolting for the door. She cursed when it wouldn't open. Locked. She turned round looking for another escape. The window! She ran over towards it, she yanked it open and went to climb out but stopped when she realised there was nothing but sea below.

Her eyes went wider when she realised she had no way of escaping, unless she somehow could turn into a fish and swim home.

Turning round she analyzed the room, there was hardly anything in it, expect from: a bed which she had awoken on, a chest of drawers and a desk which lay in front of the windows.

She looked at the desk, noticing pieces of parchment littering it. She walked slowly over to it, her hand reached out to grab one slowly.

As her finger tips brushed against it a tanned hand snatched the parchment away, causing her to look up in shock staring at the person next to her.

_**A/n: Hey! It's officially 00:00 at night and it's my birthday woop I'm finally 15 :D**_

Ok Thank you two:

Missy, GG, Bitty91, MagicPhoenix91, Emo Thorn Bush, :), Loyd1989, Blue-Eyed Chica (Im not sadistic!), PadfootLover13, Reviewer, jlyric and Carnivorous Angel. :) Also my Beta can't forget her can I? Bcain17.

Reviews to beat: 12

:) Happy birthday to me WOOP! 


	6. Million Years

Chapter 6

Ginny looked up startled into the eyes of the black haired girl she'd seen at the ball.

"I don't think my brother would be to kind if he caught you looking at his scrolls," she spoke with a smile.

Ginny stuttered stupidly, "I.. ere… you see…err."

'So this girl was his sister,' Ginny thought. She should of known from the start because they both had the same colored hair and startling emerald eyes.

"Don't worry about it I won't say anything to him," she giggled. "I'm Alice Potter by the way. You must be Ginevra Weasley, I would have spoken to you at the ball, but you see I was a little to busy."

Ginny nodded, "It's Ginny."

Alice nodded. They both stayed in an awkward silence before Ginny spoke up again.

"Why am I here?" She asked causing Alice to look up from the parchment she had in her hand.

"I don't think I am allowed to tell you that. But the captain, my brother, would like you to join him on the deck. He wants to speak to you," Alice stated.

Ginny shook her head, "Well you can tell that arsehole I do not wish to speak to him."

Alice grinned, "He's not going to be happy about that, but are you sure?"

Ginny nodded before walking back over to the bed and laid down facing the wall with her back to Alice.

Xxx

Alice walked out the room silently locking the door behind her. She walked up the stairs to the upper deck, looking at Harry as he stood at the wheel. He looked at her questionably, noticing that the red head was not with her.

"She refused to come," Alice said simply, watching as his face turned from confusion to frustration in one quick second.

"What did she say?" He asked, anger laced in his words.

"She called you a arsehole, and simply said she did not wish to speak to you," Alice replied grinning.

Harry frowned, then glared at his sister, as if it was her fault Ginny refused to speak to him.

"Steer for a while Alice, I'm going to have a little word with our guest," Harry growled, stomping down the stairs.

Alice giggled at her brother, then stood behind the wheel. She looked up at the sails and noticed a familiar blond tying ropes together. He must have noticed her watching him, because when he caught her gaze, he winked, causing her to blush faintly.

Xxx

Harry unlocked his door to his cabin. He opened the door silently, looking for the red head. His eyes widened when he noticed it was empty. 'How could she of escaped?' he thought. 'The door was locked. Unless…' He eyed the wardrobe at the far side of his room.

He quickly locked the door placing the key back in his pocket, he walked towards the wardrobe. Listening just in case she had found another hiding spot.

As he neared the wardrobe he kept his eyes alert, they scanned through the room. He knew what she would go for, the key it was her only chance of getting out of this room.

/

His hands grasped the handle, as he was about to turn it, he heard a floorboard squeak from behind him. He turned just in time to see a flash of red, when pain erupted in his shoulder.

Xxx

Ginny swallowed thickly as she watched him walk towards the wardrobe, she knew that would be the obvious hiding place. So she decided to go for a different one and hid under his bed. Making sure that when she climbed from under it, the floorboards wouldn't squeak.

She gripped the small dagger she had found on his desk. As he passed the bed she slowly shuffled forward, making sure that she was as quiet as a mouse. No even quieter knowing him, he'd probably be able to hear a mouse.

She crept up behind him as he stood in front of the wardrobe, she pulled out the dagger and took a step forward, but to her horror the floorboard squeaked. Acting on an impulse she swung the dagger forward, hitting him in the shoulder.

Taking a step back as he fell to his knees, griping his shoulder Ginny kicked him in the head, making him fall face first onto the ground. Grasping her chance to get the key, Ginny dug through his pockets. But was soon stopped when a tanned hand gripped her wrist tightly.

Her eyes widened as she looked up meeting two angry looking emerald eyes. She struggled trying to get out of his grip. He took her other wrist and pinned them both above her head. He straddled her, his knees either side of her as he ripped the dagger from his shoulder.

Ginny bucked her hips trying to force him off her. Her eyes widened with terror. He wasn't going to rape her was he? She grimaced as he ripped the dagger from his shoulder. It shocked her when he didn't show any pain.

"It takes a lot more then one tiny dagger to make me flinch," Harry growled, glaring daggers at the red head beneath him.

"Get off me!" Ginny snarled bucking her hips in a weak attempt to escape.

Harry let out a humorless laugh, "I'd stop if I were you. You're too weak to buck me off and will only end up hurting yourself."

Ginny stopped suddenly, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "I'm. Not. Weak."

Harry grinned cockily. "If you're not weak then how your attempts on getting me off you are failing?"

Ginny continued to glare at him, choosing to ignore the last statement. "Let go of me!"

"I would but, I'm afraid that I know your going to attempt to hit me once I get off."

Ginny huffed. "Then leave!"

"I will, once I've got a few rules straightened out." He stated standing up but keeping Ginny's hands held in his.

"What rules?" Ginny snapped. "I thought they wouldn't apply to me since I'm here against my will!"

He grinned, "Yes but your on my ship, so you will follow my rules."

Ginny gritted her teeth together glaring daggers at him. If only looks could actually kill a person.

"Rule number one: you will follow my orders. Rule number two: you also will be staying in here till I can find a cabin more suitable for you. Got it? Good," He finished not waiting for her to reply.

"Why don't you take your stupid rules to hell!" Ginny yelled, struggling against his grip against her wrists. She stomped on his foot, hoping that he would let go, but to her horror he didn't.

Harry smirked at her, then spun her around slamming her back against the wardrobe. "If you're going to put up a fight dearest Ginevra then I might as well tell you now. You. Won't Win. So I'd stop the attempts."

Ginny kept her mouth shut, still glaring at him. 'Why do I have to be so weak.' She thought bitterly. 'To think growing up with six brothers would have make a difference. But somehow it didn't.'

Harry waited for her to speak but noticing she wasn't going to, he let go off her. "Your free to roam the ship. But once I tell you to get back here. I expect you to. No buts." He then turned on his heal leaving the door open as he exited.

Xxx

Alice grinned as she sat on railing, watching as Draco sat and tied the cannons securely to the ship.

"Don't you think Harry and that Ginny would make a great couple?" She asked, staring out to sea grinning. "They suit each other, they're both stubborn from what I can see and I don't care what he says, it's obvious he's brought her aboard cause he likes her."

Draco rolled his eyes as she babbled. He didn't mind it but he had learned to nod after a minute so she would think he was listening.

"Do you think they'll get married?" She asked excitedly. "Ginny Potter, I think it goes don't you? I wonder if they'll make me godmother of their children. I love kids, don't you Draco?"

"Yeah sure they're great," Draco muttered, pretending to concentrate on the rope.

"Are you even listening to me?" Alice scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, you were talking about children," Draco answered, looking up at her.

Alice looked at him suspiciously, "You're a good liar, but you can't fool me Draco."

Draco looked at her for a moment, staring deeply into the emerald pools of her eyes.

Alice's heart raced when he moved closer. Her eyes widened as he came closer and closer. She let her eyes close, waiting for his lips to meet hers. She stayed still for a moment waiting but she didn't feel anything. She hesitantly opened her eyes, only to blush furiously when she noticed he was holding a feather in front of her face. "This was in your hair," Draco stated simply. Handing her the feather, he turned back to his work.

Alice looked at the feather in her lap trying to force the blush off her cheeks. She felt so stupid. She looked round on the deck and noticed that everybody had retreated to below deck for supper. A faint light could be seen from the captain's cabin.

"I think I'll just go get supper. Do you want any?" She asked him, not looking up to meet his gaze.

Draco shook his head no. He looked up at her and noticed she was looking at her lap, rather then him. He grinned knowing. "I already ate," he answered.

"Oh, I'll see you in the morning then," Alice whispered, getting up and walking towards the door that led below deck. Just as she walked past him, Draco grabbed her wrist and spun her round, crashing his lips against hers.

Alice's eyes widened in shock. She stared at him for a moment before closing her eyes. She wrapped her arms round his neck as she felt his arms snake round her waist, pulling her closer.

Draco slowly pulled away from Alice leaning his forehead against hers, giving them the opportunity to regain their composure.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he whispered, a small smile playing on his lips as he hugged her closer.

"Then why didn't you?" Alice asked.

"I was afraid," He answered quietly. Draco felt his cheeks heat up, it wasn't everyday he admitted he was afraid.

"Why?" Alice questioned, trying to figure out what he could be afraid of. She was stunned when he didn't answer, just stared at her. She kept silent for a minute before the answer dawned on her, "Oh."

"I wouldn't do that. I would never do to you, what she did to Harry!" Alice exclaimed, horrified he had even thought she would.

"I know. But you never know in this world." Draco answered, kissing her once again, signaling he wanted to end the conversation.

Alice pulled away grinning. Draco looked at her questioningly. "You're the one telling Harry," Alice giggled.

Draco groaned. "Fine, I will."

Alice looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah," Draco grinned, "In a million years."

_**A/n: Bad news? This will be my last update for a while. If my beta's reading this... then I'm trying to send you the rest of the three chapters I have but my internets being a pleb.**_

Thank you to everyone who reviewed -Gives cookies-

See you sometime! :) 


	7. Bang Bang

_**First off I'm down rating it to T; I don't feel like writing a Lemon for this story.  
Thanks to my beta Bcain17 & everyone who reviewed : ) **___

Recap:  
Alice pulled away grinning. Draco looked at her questioningly. "You're the one telling Harry," Alice giggled.

_Draco groaned, "Aright."_

_Alice looked at him in surprise, "Really?"_

_"Yeah," Draco grinned, "In a million years."  
_

Chapter 7  
_August 5__th_

Ginny scowled as she watched the waves silently crash against the ship. She'd been here a total of five days and she was already fed up.

"Bored?" A familiar voice asked, startling her.

"What's it to you?" She asked, not bothering to turn round.

Harry smirked when he noticed she wasn't turning around to speak to him, "I thought I might as well state the obvious."

Ginny growled under her breath. "Why won't you leave me alone?" She snapped.

Harry shrugged then realized she couldn't see him, "Because your fun to annoy."

She spun round on her heel, her face full of fury. "How dare you!" She shouted, "First you kidnap me and now your just using me for your entertainment!"

Harry raised an eyebrow lazily saying, "So?"

Ginny threw her hands up in frustration, "You're impossible!"

"You're not the first to say that Red." He stated.

Ginny scowled at him and turned around. "Just leave me alone Potter," she spat at him.

Harry didn't say anything as he turned and walked to his cabin.

Xxx

Alice smiled as she watched her brother storm into his cabin. Yes, he and Ginny were perfect for each other. She could see it even if they were still denying it.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around Alice's petite waist.

"I'm thinking that we should tell Harry," Alice pouted. She'd been trying to get him to tell her brother for days, but he was being stubborn and refusing, or changing the subject.

Draco groaned, burying his head into Alice's neck, "Why? I prefer to keep my head."

Alice giggled, and then spun round looking him in the eye, "Please Draco! I don't want to sneak around anymore. I know it's only been a few days but I'm sick of it already. I want to be able to hold your hand when Harry is in the room."

Draco sighed, closing his eyes in frustration. He paused as Alice stared at him, begging him with her eyes. Finally, he glanced down at her and nodded.

Alice squealed, her eyes lighting up as she kissed him full on the mouth. Locking her hands in his hair she deepened the kiss.

They stood there for what seemed like hours before finally pulling away for air.

"When?" Alice whispered, staring into Draco's dark grey eyes.

"Tonight," he whispered. Then he kissed her once more on the lips and walked off towards the deck.

Xxx

"Are you ever going to say anything?" Harry asked, agitation evident in his voice, as he watched Red. She was sitting his bed staring at the wall.

Ginny just glanced at him briefly over her shoulder and turned her attention back to the wall.

Harry continued glaring at her. He had forced her to stay in his cabin as night set. He didn't want her roaming the deck at night where she could easily fall in the sea without anyone noticing. His night watcher, Neville Longbottom, was too busy thinking of his wife then to watch the deck below. It was a miracle he still noticed enemy ships. Harry sighed and turned his attention back to the scrolls that lay in front of him.  
He normally found it easy to concentrate when somebody else was in the room with him, but he couldn't seem to concentrate with HER in the room.

Glaring at the parchment, he tried to ignore the effect the red head was having on him.

Suddenly a knock on the door followed by the squeak of it being open filled the room. Harry looked up from his parchments to find his sister and Draco standing at the door. He raised an eyebrow at their nervous expressions.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, staring at them.

He noticed that Ginny was watching the couple as they shifted uneasily in the door.

"No nothing's wrong, it's just we have something to tell you," Alice answered.

Harry flicked his wrist signaling for her to continue. But to his surprise Alice didn't speak. It was Draco who finished the sentence,

"Promise me something before we tell you Harry." Draco grimaced, "Put your gun far away from you."

Harry looked at him weirdly but nodded and placed his gun in his drawer. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know now, considering as Draco thought he was going to react violently.

"Well for the past few days me and Alice have been err..." Draco hesitated, glancing at Alice who just nudged him forward.

"You and Alice have been what?" Harry asked, looking at them both.

"MeandAlicehavebeenseeingeachother," Draco finished so quickly Harry couldn't understand.

"Repeat that," Harry commanded.

"Me and Alice have been seeing each other," Draco repeated before grabbing Alice's hand in his.

They all watched as Harry's face flickered through emotions. They stood in silence for a few minutes until Harry finally broke the silence.

He was staring at Draco with a crazed gleam in his eye.

"You think your good enough for my sister?" Harry asked calmly, even though his gaze told of the barely masked fury.

Draco gulped but nodded. He stared silently at his best friend. Harry glared at the couple in front of him. He was so blinded with rage that he couldn't control his next actions.

A loud bang filled the room followed by the screams of "Harry!"

_**Soo did he miss? or did he get Draco? Ok review counts back up!**_

Reviews to beat: 12

And preview for the next chapter:  
_  
"May I help you Red?" He asked, glancing at her.  
_

"_Yes you can, exactly what are your plans for me once we arrive at this island," She demanded, simply looking at him.  
_

"_I'm afraid that's for me to know and you to have to wait and see," Harry answered, looking away._

_**My next story to everyone who voted in the poll shall be Damaged Flower. Which is now in progress, see you lot soon! **_


	8. I Bet Twenty

_**A/n: Thank you to my beta Bcain17 and to everyone who pressed the review button :) **_  
Chapter 8  
_August 6__th_

He stared out at the ocean pensively as the island came into his view. He felt so stupid. He couldn't believe what he had done.

It was typical behavior from him. He just had to ruin everything, not only for himself, but for everyone around him.

He slammed his fists on the railing in frustration as he thought back to last night.

_He glared at his best friend, blinded by rage._

He opened the desk draw quickly and aimed the gun at him, then fired without a second thought._  
__  
Screams ran through the cabin as Draco collapsed the floor, griping his shoulder in pain as blood poured from the wound._

Harry stared in shock, dropping the gun to the floor. He stared at his friend, as his sister and Ginny flew over to where Draco had collapsed desperately trying to stop the blood flow. _  
__  
Harry felt sickened at the thought of what he had just done._

_  
__"How could you!" His sister screamed at him, as he snapped up to meet her gaze, but then he wished he hadn't._

Harry he saw the anguished and terrified expression on her face. 

_He looked at her through pained eyes. He knew she would hate him for sure now. He ran a hand through his messy hair then moved from behind his desk. ___

_Knowing he couldn't make up for what had happened, he moved his sister out of the way, even though she lashed out at him to let go of her. ___

_He looked at Draco, then silently lifted him up and carried him over to the bed. _

_As he laid his injured friend down, he looked over at Ginny who was looking at him with a hateful expression. _

_He sighed and turned his attention towards his bleeding friend. Using the knowledge he had in first aid, he managed to take the bullet out and bandage the wound, even though Alice trying to scratch his eyes out. ___

_Finally finishing, he moved away from the bed with a silent sorry towards Draco before left the cabin swiftly. ___

Now here he stood, watching as his crew as they prepared to port.

He dreaded to find out the reaction from his mother. She would most likely disown him for injuring Draco, while Sirius and his father would most likely congratulate him once they found out the reason why Harry had done it.

Even if Draco was really related to Sirius, Sirius would still give him a hard time for courting Alice.

Looking down at the deck below, Harry noticed Ginny was walking up the steps, towards the upper deck on where he stood. Deciding to ignore her, he kept his gaze down below. It was only till he felt someone to the side of him he looked up.

"May I help you Red?" He asked, glancing at her.

"Yes you can, exactly what are your plans for me once we arrive at this island," She demanded, simply looking at him.

"I'm afraid that's for me to know and you to have to wait and see," Harry answered, looking away.

Ginny growled under her breath, he was so infuriating. She didn't know how people could stand this man.

She was just about to turn and leave, when he caught her by her wrist. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked, pulling her back to his side.

Ginny looked at him in shock. "Back to the cabin, where else could I go?" She spat.

"You will stay by my side, at all times and that is not a request, it's an order, Red," He sternly stated with a smirk. Her face flushed with anger.

"You're such a jerk!" Ginny yelled, she aimed her hand at his cheek, but it was caught in mid air by his hand.

"I wish you would refrain from hitting me Red. You know it's not very polite," He stated in a soft voice, pulling her closer by her wrists.

Ginny glared at the man before her, she was about to scream at him when somebody yelled. "Land ahoy!"

Xxx

"Alice! Harry! Draco!" Squealed Lily, as she ran towards her children. Once she reached them she engulfed them all in big hugs.

Harry grinned as his mother squeezed him hard, even though she was small and thin, she still had a death grip. Probably from trying to strangle his father and Sirius all these years.

"Nice to have you back, son," James said, patting his shoulder.

Harry was about to reply when he heard his mother scream, "Draco! What on earth happened to your shoulder!"

He winced slightly, knowing his mother would be on him in a few seconds. Right on queue his mother's hand collided with his head.

"Harry James Potter! How dare you shoot Draco! I thought he was your best friend. I ought to shoot you to see how you like it," She scolded, her hands on her hips glaring at him.

From the corner of his eye, Harry could see Ginny giggling quietly.

"Well you see, err... I advise you take away father's and Sirius's guns," Harry mumbled gripping Ginny's wrist tighter, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

Lily raised an eyebrow at her son.

"Can we talk about this in the house please, mother." Alice pleaded, "We also have a guest." She signaled towards Ginny who was glaring at Harry still.

Harry looked towards his mother whose eyes were fixed on the locket around Ginny's neck.

"Where's Sirius?" Draco asked James, who was staring at Lily.

"He seems to have gotten a new idea of how to cause trouble... even if he's not the one doing it," James grimaced.

Harry and Draco both raised an eyebrow at James.

"You'll see when we arrive home." James answered. "Now Miss Ginny, I believe we have some explaining to do. I really doubt my son has fully explained why you're here, considering the way your glaring daggers at him. But for the mean time, welcome to Pirate Island."

Ginny felt her cheeks heat up as the man, who was obviously Harry's father, noticed her glaring at his son. She titled her head to glance at everyone, she noticed everyone was smirking or smiling, apart from Harry who was frowning at the ground.

"Come on then you lot." James smiled, linking his arm with his wife, as he lead them all back to house. Ginny gulped, scared of what they might want with her. She began to get lost in her thoughts, but was snapped out of them when she felt a sharp tug on her wrist. Harry looked at her wordlessly, and then he dragged her along with him.

Xxx

"Munchkins!" Called a very familiar voice. The voice was followed by loud barking sound. Suddenly, Harry found himself lying on his back, his face being attacked by a wet tongue.

"Get off me!" He yelped.

He could hear the laughter of everyone as he was mauled by what he guessed was a dog.

"Padfoot! Bad boy get off Harry," Sirius scolded amusedly. His dark grey eyes danced with amusement.

"Sirius if you don't get this dog off me right now I'll tell all ladies on the island you wear a wig!" Harry threatened.

Sirius visible paled and pulled his midnight black Labrador off the young male Potter.

"Don't be so cruel Harry, Padfoots just mistaken you for a bone... it's an easy thing to do." Alice teased.

Harry scowled at his sister. He was just about to retort when he noticed the glare his mother was giving him.

"Sirius put that damn dog outside." Lily ordered, "I do not wish to step in any of its gifts"

James smirked at his wife. "Gifts?"

"You know what I mean." Lily scowled, blushing as Sirius roared with laughter.

"Where's Remus anyway?"

"He went to visit Sirius's cousin Tonks, apparently she has big news to tell him." James grinned.

Sirius scowled at this news. "Out of all the people on this island he takes interest in _my _cousin," he muttered.

"Sirius Black!" Lily growled, "You leave Remus alone. You know he finds it hard to interact with women, you should be happy he's finally found someone who makes him happy."

"But she's so young!" Sirius whined, "I wouldn't mind if it wasn't the fact she's what nineteen years younger than him!"

"Leave them be Sirius!" Lily snarled.

Harry smirked, as Sirius shrank back against his mother's rage. He looked over at Alice and Draco who were smiling at the scene in front of them. He glanced briefly at Ginny who was smiling as well. He noticed she looked wearily at everyone. She obviously thought she was still in danger.

"Lily dear, as much as I'd love to see you yell at Sirius, I think it's time we begin our story before night falls. We do have a lot of explaining to do." James smiled, interrupting Lily from another rant.

Lily sighed and nodded, letting her husband lead her towards the sitting area. She noticed briefly that Padfoot was trailing after her, even though Sirius was trying to shoo him away. She smiled briefly at the pup.

Xxx

The-seating arrangement in the living room was Draco and Alice taking the love seat, whilst James, Lily and Sirius sat on another, Padfoot laying at their feet, and Harry and Ginny taking the last couch.

"Now Ginny dear, I think it's about time we explain properly. I'm sorry if my son has left you confused, he doesn't usually think things through properly," Lily smiled warmly.

Ginny nodded, glancing briefly at Harry who lay casually on the sofa, then she looked back at his mother.

"Right well, a few years ago my father King Ian left a chest for me. Before he passed away he told me that the chest held something especially for the royal family of the Pirate Island. To open the chest, he told me he had given a locket to one of his old friends in the mainland. Margaret Weasley.

"After two years of research we found out a lot of history of your family. My husband had looked through parchments day in and night and found that Mrs. Weasley had passed away years ago and had given it to her sister, Elizabeth Weasley, your grandmother. Once we found out that your grandmother had passed away as well, we spent another few months researching till we realized the locket was either in your possession or your fathers.

When we had finished researching about your family, we found the perfect opportunity to find out who had the locket," Lily smiled, seeing Ginny's mouth, "The Zabini's ball."

Lily nodded and continued on with her tale, "Yes, the Zabini's ball. We found it was difficult to get there; neither me or James could go because we were bound to island being King and Queen. Knowing we couldn't leave we decided to put the task into our children's hands? Even though I was a bit unsure at the start I realized they couldn't do that much harm."

Lily frowned, staring at Draco's shoulder, "I guess I was wrong."

"So this is where your locket comes in Miss Weasley. You do not have to give it us till you fully trust us. But as long as the locket is in your possession I will you not to leave Pirate Island. There are many evil pirates out there who will kill you just to get the locket. But, even if they killed you the locket would not come off, it would be forever stuck round your neck. But not a lot of people know that," Lily finished smiling sadly.

Ginny stared at the Potter's in shock; she couldn't believe that they were letting her keep the locket until she fully trusted them.

Ginny nodded, "Thank you Mrs. Potter, I would like to keep the locket with me for just a while longer."

Lily nodded, still smiling. "That will be fine dear. But please call me Lily, Mrs. Potter is too formal."

Ginny nodded again, she glanced at Harry who was frowning at his mother. She turned her head quickly away when he looked at her, a blush shown on her cheeks. She didn't wish to be caught staring. But from the corner of her eye she noticed a smirk gracing his features.

Finally Lily cleared her throat staring at her daughter and Draco. "Now what is it you wish to tell us?"

Draco looked nervously at Sirius and James. "Could you please tell them to give their guns to you please Lily, I do not wish to be shot again."

Lily nodded then looked pointedly at her husband and Sirius who grudgingly gave her their guns.

Draco looked at Alice, pointing out he did not wish to tell everyone this time.

Alice scowled at Draco but turned to look at her parents and Sirius, "Mother, Father, Sirius. Me and Draco have realized we both have feelings for one another... and he has asked to court me and I have said yes!"

Lily squealed and hugged her daughter, as both James and Sirius sat in shocked.

"This is fabulous I always knew you two were made for one another." Alice smiled as her mother hugged her, she watched wearily as her father's face began to show the same emotions Harry's had.

"Draco," James spoke in a calm.

Draco watched James silently get up. "Could you please follow me."

Draco gulped but nodded. He cast a quick glance at Alice, who was watching her father from her mother's arms.

"James." Lily warned, giving her husband a warning glare that obviously meant. 'Don't you _dare _ruin this for them.'

James just nodded at his wife then walked into the corridor, Draco trailing behind him.

"So what's the bet he doesn't come out alive then?" Sirius asked, breaking the silence that had filled the room.

"Sirius!" Lily scowled.

"I bet twenty" Harry grinned.

"Harry!" Lily yelled, glaring at her son, "Harry, Sirius please leave the room."

Harry and Sirius both grinned at each other and got up heading for the door James and Draco went out of.

"Not that door," Lily shouted, stopping them both in mid stride. "Out the other one and Sirius take your dog with you! I'm sick of the maids complaining about his little gifts."

Both men scowled at her but walked towards the other door, Padfoot trailing behind them.

"Now" Lily began. "How about a stroll in the garden before night falls?"

Alice nodded, smiling brightly. But her eyes still held worry.

Ginny nodded shyly.

Lily smiled linking her arms with the two girls, and walked towards the glass doors.

_**A/n: I think this is the longest chapter? Well it's very long in word... so yano.**_

I can't be bothered doing the review count... it doesn't seem to be working, but faster you review faster you get the chapter. :)

Bye for now. Rachy x  



	9. A tale of three

 Chapter 9 

 "What made you want a dog?" Harry asked lazily, as he lounged in a hammock in the garden.   

Sirius shrugged as he stroked Padfoots head, as he laid back in the grass, "I saw him in the street, a old women was selling him. So I guess it was a spur of the moment decision."   

Harry nodded, "What did mother say when you brought him back?"   

"She didn't actually know I'd bought him at first, she thought he was a stray, considering as I accidentally forgot to mention it to her, and she found him chewing her favorite shoes," Sirius grinned smugly, "She acts like she doesn't like him but I know different."

Harry roared with laughter at the thought of his mother finding a strange dog chewing her shoes, "What did father say?"  

"He loved the little fella, he just pretend not to like him, or he would be the one in the dog house," Sirius cackled.   

The two men lay in silence; the only sound was Padfoot's tail wagging, as Sirius stroked his stomach.   

"What's this about Remus and Tonks?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.   

Sirius grimaced. "When we went to the Chang's ball," Sirius paused seeing Harry wince slightly at the name, "I introduced Remus to Tonks. I was only doing it for a joke because I knew Tonks fancied Remus, but I thought Remus was... you know... gay. But all through the night they didn't stop talking, a few weeks after the ball. Remus tells me he's been seeing Tonks occasionally and that he asked her father, if he could court her, and guess what her old man said? He said yes. I couldn't believe it at first, I thought he was joking; I fumed over it for days, but finally calmed down when I realized how stupid I was being. So he's been courting her for a year." Sirius finished, picking at the grass.   

"So Remus isn't gay?" Harry asked in awe. Ever since he was old enough to understand what gay meant, he always thought Remus was gay.  

"Nope" Sirius answered. "I do wonder when he's going to ask her to marry him... he's taking it too slow if you ask me, he's almost forty."   

Harry nodded, grinning, "What about you then? Ever going to settle down?"

Sirius looked at Harry, his face horrified, "I will pretend I didn't hear them words out of your mouth Mr. Potter."  

"Oh come on Sirius, you must of thought of it at least once." Harry urged.  

Sirius sighed, dropping his head. "I have once or twice, but I realized I'd never find something your dad has, or Remus. They both have true love. Which I never was looked for, I was just looking for a true shag, and boy did I get it." Sirius grinned.  

"Eww too much information!" Harry yelled.  

Sirius roared with laughter causing Harry to burst into a fit as well.   

"But seriously Harry, you may not see it but that red head you brought home, she's a keeper. So if I was you I'd keep an eye out for her." Sirius grinned, winking at his godson.  

Harry shook his head furiously, "No way, she's too much hassle."   

"Denial" Sirius sang. "I think I see your nose growing, telling lies again Harry?" Sirius cackled.

Harry huffed, glaring at his godfather. "I seriously wonder why my parents put up with you."   

Sirius grinned laying back down his arms crossed under his head, "I've asked myself that a thousand times. It's because your father loves me too much."   

Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius and stared up into the darkening skies. One question stuck in his mind. 'Do I really love her?'   

Xxx 

"So" Lily began, smiling at Ginny as they sat around the lake, which lay near the house. Alice had left them, telling them both she was going to see if James had finished speaking to Draco yet.

"How did my son treat you aboard the ship?"   

"He was a jerk," Ginny answered scowling, but blushed once she realized she had insulted Harry in front of his mother, "I mean..."   

"No don't lie on my account darling, I understand he acts like a jerk but he truly isn't he's just had a bad spot with women." Lily spoke smiling sadly.   

"Bad spot with women?" Ginny asked, raising a eyebrow at the older women.   

Lily nodded, "A few years ago, Harry was courting a woman who lived near the port. He was very smitten with her. Alice had set them up and they instantly started courting. A year and a half after they had been together, Harry had asked her father for her hand in marriage. Her father agreed. Harry being a gentleman had planned it out so he could propose properly. As he went to find her, to ask her to dinner he found her in the stables with her a close family friends son, Cedric Diggory." Lily glared at the water in front of her. Obviously imagining the women who had hurt her son dearly.  

"It seemed she had been seeing Mr. Diggory whilst she was courting Harry. He was heartbroken when he found out and turned into a shell of who he used to be. It took me months before I could get him to speak to me, Alice still blames herself for it, she felt so guilty knowing she had been the one who had set them up." Lily smiled sadly at Ginny. "He tends to push people away."   

Ginny smiled sadly, but on the inside she was shocked, the man who she was used to, turned out to be a nice guy?   

"So dear, if he's cold towards you or tries to push you away. It's because he's scared of getting close to anyone."

Ginny nodded smiling as Lily pulled her into a hug.  

A sudden clasp of thunder sounded causing both women to jump.   

"Quick inside before it pours down." Lily said quickly, pushing Ginny gently towards the house.   

Ginny nodded, running alongside Lily as they dashed towards the huge house.

* * *

_**A/n: So you finally find out what's wrong with Harry.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to my beta… who's put up with me. :D  
See you all soon**_.                


	10. We Meet Again

Chapter 10

13th August

"What are you waiting for?" James screamed at the pirates that swarmed him. "Get to the ships and fight!"

The men nodded, frantically running towards the port, attempting to dodge the cannons that were being fired at them.

Running a hand through his graying hair, James ran towards the house. He was just returning from his evening walk when the villagers swarmed him, yelling frantically that ten to fifteen ships were attacking the island.

He knew that everyone looked to him for answers, but why couldn't they just use their minds. If they were being attacked then the smart thing to do, would be to head to your ship and fight before it was destroyed.

Running through the thick trees that surrounded the house he ripped the door open, then ran in searching frantically for his family.

"Sirius! Harry!" He yelled, seeing his insane friend and son taunting Padfoot. "We're under attack help me find everyone."

"Who's attacking us?" Harry asked, his face turning pale. "It can't be the navy they don't even know where this place is!"

"I don't know but whoever it is, they are no friend to us. Help me find your mother and sister. We need to get them to safety," James ordered.

"Do you reckon its old moldies lot?" Sirius questioned jogging along with his friend searching the rooms, Padfoot whining at his heel, "You know they did go awfully quiet after we killed the captain."

"I don't know Sirius. We'll worry about that later, right now I need to find my wife," James frantically answered, barging into another room calling Lily's name.

"Where's Alice?" Harry asked, coming out of another room.

"With Draco," James answered, exiting that room and entering another.

They searched frantically for the next few minutes, but breathed a sigh of relief once they noticed two red heads turning the corner.

"Lily!" James called, relief filled his tone as he ran to his wife, scooping her up into his arms and kissing her. "You, Alice, and Ginny need to leave now," he ordered, staring into her emerald eyes.

"Why?" She asked, looking at her husband confused.

"There's been an attack on the island, you all need to leave now!" James commanded. "I need you to go to the caves near the top of the hill, stay there till someone comes for you."

"But James," Lily whined, glaring at her husband.

"No buts Lil I need you to go there, no it's or buts just do this for me please!" He pleaded, begging her with his gaze.

Lily sighed, her heart breaking at the thought of hiding, whilst her husband fought. "Fine."

"Thank you." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

Xxx

Harry watched Ginny silently, as she stood awkwardly to the side as his parents kissed.

As if feeling his eyes on her, she looked up meeting his gaze. She blushed and turned her head away.

Harry grimaced slightly, knowing she was avoiding him because of what happened two days ago.

Flash back

"Ginny!" Harry called. They'd been on the island for six days now and Ginny had began to warm up to him, as he was beginning to open up to her.

The said red head was laying under one of the trees in one his sister's navy blue gowns, he hair was down and wavy. Her eyes were fixed on a book, which lay in her hand, but soon shot up once hearing her name being called.

"Afternoon Harry" Ginny smiled, her chocolate brown eyes lighting up.

"Afternoon me lady" Harry grinned bowing.

"I would say afternoon good sir, but you're not really that much of a sir, maybe a madam" Ginny teased, placing her book on her lap.

Harry scowled at her, "I think that's a more fitting insult for Sirius don't you think?"

"Not really, he hasn't got his hair in a pony tail... unlike somebody I know." Ginny smiled, as Harry placed his hand on the band that held his hair at the nape of his neck.

"No but Sirius did have his hair longer than mine when he was my age." Harry grinned, plopping down next to Ginny.

"Maybe so, but you still have one," She said as she fingered the small bits of his hair that were tied up.

Harry smirked, staring at her, "Your just jealous because it makes me look sexy."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. "That's your great come back?"

Harry frowned, "I'm afraid so."

Ginny giggled shaking her head. "You're such weird boy."

"Man" Harry corrected.

"Sorry Mr. touchy, you're such man." She corrected.

"That's better." Harry yawned, laying his against the bark of the tree and closing his eyes.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, after a few minutes in silence.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

Harry cracked an eye open, staring at the red head. "What for?"

"Being rude the second time I met you," Ginny whispered, staring at her hands.

Harry shook his, lifting her head up by her chin gently forcing her to look into his emerald eyes. "You had every right; I was rude and treated you unfairly."

Ginny nodded, staring at him, they both stayed like that staring into each other's eyes. It wasn't until after their lips met, was when they realized that they had been leaning closer to one another.

Harry's heart leapt when their lips met, an electric shock ran through him. His lips moved against her perfectly.

Suddenly, Ginny pulled away, her eyes filled with shock; Harry stared at her, too shocked to do anything. "I'm sorry," She mumbled, getting up and running towards the house.

Harry sat there staring at the spot she had just sat in, a few seconds later a large grin spread over his face. Maybe he could love again...

Xxx

"Where will the women go?" Sirius asked James, after the couple broke away from their kiss.

"The basement, there's a secret door behind the book case, stay there till one of us comes for you." James finished, directing the end of his statement to Lily.

Lily nodded sadly, taking Ginny's hand. "Come on we need to find Alice."

"Don't forget Padfoot!" Sirius chirped, pointing at his four-legged friend.

The said dog was growling at the door.

"What's wrong with dog breath?" Harry asked, looking down at the black pup.

"Someone's behind the door." Sirius stated, pulling out his sword.

Harry and James pulled out theirs, both making sure that the women were behind them.

Sirius stepped closer to the door, quietly walking forward Padfoot by his feet, growling louder.

Suddenly the door burst open, everyone in the room tensed as smoke began to fill the room, and a figure walked in. His blood red eyes looking directly at James.

"So we meet again Mr. Potter," The man cackled.

Xxx

"Draco slow down!" Alice whined, as her fiancé dragged her through the halls of the white house.

"We need to find the others, we can't slow down Alice." Draco grumbled, his sword in his right hand and Alice's hand in his left.

"Draco do you realize how big this house is?" Alice asked. "We won't be able to find them any time soon if they're all on the other side of the house."

Draco growled. "I know Alice but we have to try!"

Alice sighed and nodded letting him continue dragging her.

After another five minutes of walking, Draco suddenly stopped. His eyes fixed on the door ahead.

"Who are you?" He growled. Alice peeped over his shoulder, gasping as she noticed a pirate with long white blond hair. His icy grey eyes staring at Draco.

"Your Draco correct?" The man asked, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Yes I am what any business is it of yours?" Draco asked, glaring acidly at the man, making sure Alice was right behind him.

"I am Lucius Malfoy." Alice felt Draco stiffen at the last name, "Your father."


	11. Last Words?

Chapter 11

"Voldemort," James spoke bitterly, "I thought you were dead."

Voldemort cackled his eyes focused on James, "I don't think so. Why would I die when I haven't began ruling Pirate Island yet?"

"You'll never rule this island!" Lily hissed from behind her husband.

Voldemort's eyes flickered to Lily for a moment then back to James. "I'm shocked to still you with her Potter, I thought you would have killed her once the child was born."

"I'm not sick and twisted like you," James snarled, glaring at the snake like man.

"Too true, I search for power whilst you search for love," Voldemort gagged. "That will be your downfall Potter."

"I don't think so," James glared.

Sirius noticed that whilst the men were busy talking, Voldemort seemed to have let his guard down. Taking a chance Sirius lunged for the red-eyed man, his sword pointing towards the heart.

"Sirius watch out!" Harry cried, seeing Voldemort lift up a foot and swing it into Sirius chest knocking him backwards.

James growled his eyes staring murderously at Voldemort. He made his way over to him as the Voldemort unsheathed his sword.

The two pieces of metal clashed with one another, repeatedly both men fighting for the upper hand.

As the duel began James noticed Harry and Sirius fighting two other men, protecting his wife and Ginny.

Xxx

"Liar," Draco growled. "My father died a long time ago."

"Well it looks like you're wrong boy," Lucius growled, "I remember the day that gingered haired freak took you from the ship, all because that poor excuse of a woman you called your mother asked her to. "

"Like you cared," Draco snarled. "I was told that you never even gave me a second glance."

"It was your mother's job to look after you." Lucius stated plainly. "I would have trained you when you got older. Till then I was right not to pay any attention to you."

Draco glared at Lucius. His tightened his hold on Alice when he noticed Lucius' eyes travel from him to Alice.

"Such a pretty girl," Lucius mused, "is she the only person your with or is there another?"

Draco growled. "No, I unlike you know how to stick with one women."

"Such a shame, you truly have grown the way I didn't want you to." Lucius began. "Not that it matters, I'm sure once I've killed you I'll show your lovely lady there what a real mans like."

Draco tensed, as did Alice. "You. Will. Not. Touch. Her." Draco hissed, then charged towards Lucius his sword raised.

Lucius grinned sadistically, and withdrew his sword, meeting Draco's with his.

Alice stared in horror as her fiancé dueled with his biological father

Her eyes were fixed on Draco as he backed Lucius (who looked very surprised at his son's strength) into a corner, his eyes blazed dangerously.

"Any last words?" Draco asked, as he knocked Lucius's sword from his hands and placed his sword against his neck.

"Yes actually, two." Lucius began.

"Well I don't care," Draco finished for him, and then quickly sliced the man's throat.

Lucius's eyes widened as the words came out of Draco's mouth, and then fell limply to the floor.

Draco stared down at the body of his real father; he felt no remorse for the man he knew that shared his blood.

Draco glanced at Alice who was staring wide-eyed at the scene. He sighed as he walked over to her, her eyes looked up at him as he stood in front of her. Without any warning Alice launched herself into his arms, clinging on tightly as she sobbed into his chest.

"I thought he was going to trick you or something," Alice sniffed after she stopped sobbing.

"I'm fine." Draco soothed, holding her closely to him and stroking her back. "I'm not going anywhere I promise."

Alice nodded, and then swiftly slapped him across the cheek. Draco eyes widened as he lifted a hand and held his cheek. "What was that for!"

"For fighting in front of me!" Alice seethed then hugged him once again.

Draco rolled his eyes at her but held her silently.

"We need to find the others." Draco stated breaking the silence a few minutes later.

Xxx

"You won't defeat me this time Potter," Voldemort cackled, narrowly missing James. "Once I've killed you I'll kill your son, daughter, and your friend. Then I'll kill your wife last."

James swung for Voldemort again, slicing the snake's arm. "Over my dead body."

Voldemort grinned sadistically ignoring the new slash on his arm. "I'll make sure of it."

James swung again, missing him by inches but was caught off guard when his fist made contact with his head, sending him stumbling backwards.

"James!" Lily cried as her husband missed another blow. "Don't let him distract you with words."

James took his wife's advice and drowned out Voldemort, focusing on damaging the snake. He heard the sound of glass shattering in the background and the screams of "Sirius!" Causing him to turn his head, trying to find his friend.

Realizing his mistake to late James a powerful blow to the stomach and head, he was unconscious just as he hit the floor.

Xxx

"Sirius!" Harry yelled, as he watched Sirius and another Pirate topple out the now broken window.

Finishing off his opponent he was about to run towards the window, when he saw Voldemort hit his father once to the stomach then the head.

He watched in horror as his father fell limply to the floor, landing on broken glass, he heard his mother's piercing scream fill the room as Voldemort lifted his sword aiming straight for his father's heart.

Moving quickly Harry dived forward his sword out and caught Voldemort's just a few inches away from his father's chest.

"Your fight is with me now." He growled, flinging the sword away from James's chest.

"Excellent." Voldemort grinned. "I can kill you first then."

Xxx

Ginny rushed after Lily as Harry began to duel with Voldemort, her heart was beating frantically as Harry was forced repeatedly against a wall, but managed to move quickly before Voldemort's sword pierced him.

"James" She heard Lily sob, as she cradled her husband's head in her lap.

"He'll be alright." Ginny tried to sooth the hysterical women.

Lily nodded silently, wiping her eyes. "Help me move him, into the next room."

Both women moved him slowly into the next room, and laid him on the sofa.

Lily looked towards the door, which led to where her son was fighting. She looked torn on where she wanted to be, nursing her husband or watching her son battle.

"I'll go," Ginny smiled grimly, getting up.

Lily looked up at her, smiling thankfully.

Ginny gulped as she walked into the next room, and was horrified at the sight that met her eyes.

_**A/n: Ok I am so sorry this is late basically here is my excuse;**_

My aunt and uncle have moved into my house bringing along the demons I'm suppose to call cousins.

Basically my room is really small and I'm sharing it with my sister and both my cousins, and they both hover over the computer whilst I'm on it… they really are annoying.

So I haven't had time to myself but today they have gone to my grans yay!!

Sorry guys and thanks to my beta and my reviewers!!! 


	12. It's All Over

Chapter 12

Harry lay there on the ground, his sword inches away as Voldemort taunted him with his sword pointing right at Harry's neck.

"Any last words?" Voldemort sneered.

Ginny gasped upon hearing those three words. She quickly grabbed the nearest thing to her, which was a priceless vase and threw it directly at Voldemort.

To Ginny's surprise, the vase directly hit Voldemort's head causing the man to stumble slightly to the side. Voldemorts stumble gave Harry the chance he needed to retrieve his sword and attack Voldemort again.

Ginny watched fearfully as Harry fought the red-eyed man. Her nails dug into the doorframe as her teeth chewed her lip anxiously.

Millions of thoughts were racing through Harry's head as he tried to concentrate on the battle he was slowly losing. He began to tire as he repeatedly blocked the powerful blows that would surely finish him.

Just after he blocked another blow from Voldemort's sword, he felt the man's foot hook round his and pull sharply, causing Harry to fall backwards. Voldemort then hit him with the hilt of his sword, flinging Harry into the wall.

Ginny heard the sickening thud of Harry's head hitting the wall and watched him slide down the wall. She didn't know what came over her, but suddenly she launched herself towards Voldemort clawing at his face.

She could hear Harry's shouts of her to run, but it was too late for that.

She yelped in pain when she felt Voldemort grab her hair and yanking it painfully back. She whimpered in agony as he pulled her face to meet his.

"That wasn't a very wise move was it?" He sneered then threw her to the floor.

She landed with a thud in front of Harry who instantly pulled her into his arms and sat her behind him.

"So you wish to die first then Potter?" Voldemort hissed, wiping away the blood from one of the cuts that littered his face.

Harry glared at Voldemort, shielding Ginny with his body.

"Why are you doing this?" Ginny whispered into Harry's ear as Voldemort walked towards his sword.

"Doing what?" Harry questioned, staring at Voldemort as he attempted to concentrate and stop his sight from blurring.

"Protecting me," Ginny answered staring at him, as she moved her head to look at the side of his face.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, questioning to tell her his feelings. He might never get the chance to, considering as he could barely stand without going dizzy. Also he had no weapon to defend either himself or Ginny.

"I care for you," He whispered, still staring at Voldemort as he approached.

"Over the short time I've known you, it feels like you've cast a spell over me, making me long for your presence. I thought I knew what love was once, but when I met you it changed my opinion on it. I'm beginning to think I love you Ginny." He turned his head so he was staring directly into her eyes, showing her all the emotions in them.

Ginny gasped as he finished his sentence. She stared into his too shocked to speak. She started to move her mouth when suddenly Voldemort's foot connected with Harry's chest, knocking the wind out of him and making him fall back into Ginny.

"Any last words Potter?" Voldemort sneered for the second time as he pressed the tip of his sword against Harry's neck.

"Yes, actually I do." Harry grinned. "Behind you."

Voldemort turned sharply and was met with Draco's sword going through his stomach.

"You talk too much," Draco stated plainly, pulling his sword out of the man's stomach and pushing him over to the side.

"You sure took your time," Harry glared then broke out into a grin. "Thank you I owe you."

Draco grinned back, "I'll remember this when I need a favor."

"I'm sure you will." Harry answered frowning then muttered so Ginny could only hear him. "Not."

Ginny giggled, quietly smiling at the raven-haired man.

Draco offered his hand out to Harry who gratefully took it and was yanked to his feet by Draco.

Harry then turned to Ginny and offered her his hand, which she took and he hauled her up, wincing slightly at the pain that shot through his now bruised ribs.

"Can we talk later?" Harry asked, glancing at her with pleading eyes.

Ginny nodded, smiling sadly as she realized she hadn't told him how she felt. But to be honest she didn't know how she felt, her head was troubled after what had just happened.

"I'll go see how your mother and father are doing," Ginny smiled, walking out the room making sure she didn't glance at the body of Voldemort.

Harry watched her leave, smiling sadly to himself.

"Am I missing something?" Draco asked, looking between the door and Harry.

"I'll tell you later," Harry mumbled, turning round to face the body of Voldemort. To his horror the body was no longer there.

His eyes widened, as he turned round and saw the man holding a gun and pointing it straight at Draco, who had his back turned.

"A sword won't kill me," Voldemort hissed one hand was against his bloody chest whilst the other held the gun that pointed directly at Draco.

"This is a gift from me to you," Voldemort said, cocking the gun, then pulled the trigger.

Acting on a pure instinct Harry launched forward and pushed Draco out of the way, the bullet piercing his skin.

"Harry!" Draco yelled as he scrambled towards his best friend, who was clutching his shoulder his face scrunched up in pain.

"Why?" Draco choked out, glaring at his friend. "Why take the bullet?"

"A bullet for a bullet," Harry coughed, "except that I shot you, instead of you being shot by someone else."

Draco's lips twitched, "You're such a noble git."

"Sorry to interrupt this lover's moment, but I think you better say goodbye," Voldemort cackled his red eyes alight with joy.

Draco glared dangers at Voldemort, "I hope one day you rot in hell"

"That maybe so, but I'll see you there." Voldemort hissed. "You do after all have bad blood running through you, isn't that right Malfoy?"

"I'm nothing like him," Draco snarled, his fist clenching as he continued to glare.

"Keep telling yourself that," Voldemort smirked, then raised his gun and aimed it towards Draco. "Say goodbye then Mr. Malfoy."

Bang!

"You first," James muttered darkly. Draco turned to stare at the shocked face of Voldemort, who was clutching his chest where a new hole was.

Voldemort began to mutter curses but was cut short, when he began to choke on the red liquid that was pouring down his chin out of his mouth. Then suddenly he collapsed on the floor, his chest no longer moving, his eyes lifeless.

James sighed a sigh of relief and leaned against his wife and daughter who were holding him up.

Draco hauled Harry up and let him lean against him.

"Mother," Harry began his words slightly slurred. "I think you need to do a bit a stitching."

Lily smiled at her son, tears slowly flowing down her cheeks.

Ginny walked over to Harry and took his other arm, and pulled it round her shoulder. Draco smiled gratefully towards her.

"Where's Sirius?" James asked, looking worriedly round for his friend.

"Right here" came a weak voice from the window followed by a loud bark.

James grinned at his muddy and bloody friend. "Good fight?"

Sirius grinned back goofily, "You bet."

"Men," Lily tutted. "Come along boys looks like I have to patch you up."

"Yes ma'am" They all muttered as Lily exited the room along with everyone else.

* * *

**_I'm afraid to say guys that the next chapter is the last. :(_**

I know I haven't updated it forever? But I've been living at my boyfriends (who's mum is a family friend) since theres no room at my house cause of the brats.

But I will update soon and as for my other stories, which are still being written... well I dunno I don't know if I'm going to upload them, only because I'm not well (so I can't write atm) and I have had no time to continue them and so my ideas have just all gone.

Well just have to see thank you to my lovely reviewers who haven't given up on me. :) And my beta xD 


	13. Epilouge

Epilogue

5 Years later

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" A small white-blonde haired girl squealed, her little legs launched her into the arms of her uncle, her emerald eyes sparkling as she giggled.

"Narcissa!" Harry grinned, picking up his niece and twirling her around causing the young girl to squeal in delight.

"How's my favorite niece?" Harry asked, as he placed the young girl on his shoulders and began to walk towards the mansion.

"Uncle Harry!" Narcissa whined, tugging at his raven hair, "I'm your only niece."

Harry chuckled, as he entered his home, "Where's your mummy and daddy?"

"Umm... I think daddy is fighting with uncle Sirius again and mummy with auntie Ginny," The young girl said smiling widely.

Harry smiled sadly at the mention of his wife's name. He remembered the painful memory of the time she almost left him for good.

Flashback

"Harry?" Ginny questioned as she walked into his room carrying a tray of food. She set the tray down and walked towards his bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," He answered, faintly staring out the window, his face showing no emotion.

Ginny shifted from foot to foot, wondering why he was giving her the cold shoulder. He seemed fine a few days ago.

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting on the side of his bed.

"I've been thinking," He stated, avoiding her gaze, as she stared.

"About?"

"If you want to go home you can," He whispered.

Ginny stared at him in shock, her eyes widened as he continued to avoid her gaze.

"Why?" She whispered. "Why are you saying this now?"

"You do not wish to be here. If I gave you a choice between living here or going back to your parents which would you choose?" He asked, finally looking into her eyes. His words held a double meaning.

'Would you want to stay here with me or leave to go home and continue to live your life without me,' was the real meaning.

Ginny fell silent, trying to process what he was saying.

"You do not have to answer," He spoke after a few minutes of silence. "A ship is leaving here at noon tomorrow if you wish to go home then board it. But if you do I beg you to hide the locket were nobody could find it."

Ginny stared at him, her hurt filling her eyes. 'Was he really letting her go or was this a sick joke?' She thought.

"You may leave, I've already spoken to the captain and my family. They know I have given you this choice and are happy with it. As long as you stay safe," he stated, once again looking out the window.

Ginny nodded mutely, and walked silently from the room.

As soon as he heard the door shut with a soft click, his eyes filled with pain at the thought of her leaving. He tried to force himself to make her stay, but stopped himself knowing she would only hate him for it.

Xxx

Harry stood silently on the pier, watching as the crew loaded up the ship, which would be sailing soon. He heard her approach and stand silently behind him.

"You're leaving then," He stated, not facing her.

Ginny nodded, but then realized he couldn't see her, "I am."

Harry nodded silently. He could feel his heart breaking as he realized he would never see her again. He could remember when had fallen in love with her, just before he thought his life would end.

"I hope you have a safe journey home." He said standing up and walking towards her. "It was nice meeting you, even if I was a jerk when we first met," He smiled sadly.

Ginny hugged him gently, placing something in his pocket, not realizing he had placed something in her pocket as well, before letting go and walking towards the ship.

"Goodbye." She whispered as she walked up the boarding plank.

Harry watched her leave. He began to walk up then hill towards the mansion when he felt the object she had placed in his pocket.

Once he was out of site of the docks, he leaned up against a tree and pulled out the object out of his pocket. His eyes widened as he looked at the locket, tears began to slide down his cheeks.

He held the locket in his hand, standing there for what felt like hours, before shoving it roughly into his pocket.

He was about to carry on his journey when he heard a twig snap behind him.

Quickly wiping away his tears, he turned to see who was there.

Turning around and facing the direction the twig snapped his eyes widened at who stood before him.

Her eyes were red as tears slid down her cheeks. She was gripping the piece of paper he had placed in her dress pocket. She ran towards him and flung herself into his arms.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she cried, tears sliding down her cheeks as she clung to him.

"I was afraid." He whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and stared deep into her eyes.

Ginny laughed quietly, choking on a sob. "I love you, too."

Harry grinned down at her, before capturing her lips with his.

The kiss was short but held the emotion they had been hiding for weeks. Harry pulled back and slowly got down on one knee.

"I don't have a ring with me but Ginevra Weasley, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Ginny looked down at him in shock, before nodding frantically.

Harry's grin widened as he stood up and swung her round, kissing her again.

Xxx

The day he had married Ginny had been the best day of his life. They had decided to marry exactly one year after he had proposed.

His mother had been delighted when she heard of the wedding. But when Ginny gave her locket, she shocked everyone when she locked it in the vault along with the chest.

"I do not wish to open the chest yet, I believe that one day when the time is right the chest will be opened, but today I do not feel as if it should be opened." She smiled, as everyone stared at her as if she was insane.

"Uncle Harry?" Narcissa questioned, breaking her uncle from his thoughts.

"Yes munchkin?" He said, as he continued to walk towards the living room.

"Why's my mummy's tummy so big?" She asked, innocently.

"Because that's where your new brother or sister is." Harry answered. He remained quiet as his niece pondered what he was saying.

"Uncle Harry, where do babies come from?"

Harry grinned slyly as he heard the question come from her mouth, "I think that's a question your daddy's better off at answering."

Narcissa nodded, and then whined at her uncle to let her down.

"Uncle Harry, let me down I want to ask daddy where babies come from!" Narcissa said urgently.

Harry chuckled and placed the child on the floor, and watched as she scrambled down the hallway calling for her father.

He shook his head picturing Draco's shocked face at his daughter's question. He began to walk towards his chambers, hoping his wife would be there.

Xxx

Harry grinned as he stared at the figure that stood in front of the large window that faced towards the ocean.

He closed the door silently and walked behind the figure and wrapped his arms round her small waist, his head buried in her hair.

"I missed you." He whispered, kissing up and down her neck.

Ginny smiled and turned in his arms so she could face him.

"I have some news..." she whispered in his ear, stopping his kisses as he stared at her.

"Sirius finally trained Padfoot not to do his business in my father's study?" Harry asked with face enthusiasm.

"That's just impossible." Ginny giggled, but then her face turned serious.

"Harry... I'm pregnant." Ginny whispered.

Thud.

"Harry!"

_**A/n: Heres the editted copy :)**_

_**So Yeah this story is as much as finished. But Damaged Flower is beginning to take off I'm up to third chapter in writing but I'm editing them blah blah. **_

_**So yeah I dunno when I'm uploading the first chapter I doubt it will be soon unless I get bored this weekend. It's sooo cold! **_

_**Oh and thanks to **__**everyone **__**that has reviewed ect… to the people I didn't reply to I'm sorry but them reviews were deleted from my email… blame my boyfriend! Haha have a nice new year guys! **_

_**Rachy**_


End file.
